i Lumbulello or From the Shadow
by Sauron Gorthaur
Summary: While Beren is away fighting Morgoth, Sauron captures Luthien and takes her to Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Now it's up to Beren, Dior, Felagund, and Huan to rescue her before Sauron takes revenge. AU. Complete.
1. Beren's Departure

**i Lumbulello **or** From the Shadow**

**A Tale of Beleriand**

**by Sauron Gorthaur**

Chapter 1: Beren's Departure

Long years ago in the Eldar Days before Middle-Earth was shaped when the sun and the moon were newly set in the sky and the elven stars shone brightly o'er Beleriand, there dwelt on the isle of Tol Galen, which is named Dor Firn-i-Guinar, those two whose names are most renowned among elves and men. One was the elven princess, fairest of the children of Iluvatar, daughter of Thingol Sindollo, and her name was Lúthien Tinúviel and with her was Beren Camlost, son of Barahir, boldest of the house of Bëor.

In those days darkness reigned over the lands and even in Tol Galen at times there came a black cloud that covered the sky and darkened the hearts of those whom it covered, for Melkor, who is named Morgoth, held sway over Beleriand and all feared his wrath that often threatened to consume the fair lands. But Lúthien and Beren feared it little, for they had once before passed under its shadow and it did not harm them, but they dwelt in peace and gladness far from Angband's black gates. And with them dwelt their son, fair Dior, and sometimes elven folk of the houses of Thingol or of Finrod came to speak to them and then the trees of Tol Galen rustled with song.

But this tale, which came to pass in the years before Nirnaeth Arnoediad, is a tale of such darkness and evil as was loose in those days and is a tale of loss, sorrow, and pain, and yet it is remembered with gladness for it was another strike against the Enemy and did not end so badly as many feared that it might.

Now Beren's spirit was that of his father and even dwelling in bliss and peace with the one he loved most in the world, his anger against the cruelties of Morgoth in the north could not be quelled and, therefore, it came into his heart that he would do even as his father did, and resist the might of the Dark Lord even if he had but a few to fight with him. And he made known his desires to Lúthien, saying, "We have here all that we should desire, but my heart groans for those under the shadow of Morgoth and I cannot rest when I think of it. And if we sit and do nothing do not think that our power can hold out forever against that might which now arises. And, therefore, I would aid my kin and yours also to perhaps drive back the forces of Angband even as my father did before me."

But Lúthien's eyes darkened and she spoke quietly in doubt. "Indeed, Barahir fought mightily and did much good in the days of Tarn Aeluin, but forget not, Beren, that he now lies dead in the grave that you made for him. Shall your fate not be the same in the end and what then should Lúthien do, once you are gone, for I cannot recall you to the living lands as I did before?"

But Beren took her hand in his and answered her softly. "Barahir was betrayed and fell into a snare unforeseen, but I shall be warier in my deeds. I may learn from the fall of my father and be the wiser and the keener for it. Do not fear, Lúthien, for have I not looked upon the face of Morgoth before and lived and shall I not do great things and return to you with a lighter heart?"

But Lúthien met his gaze with eyes grey and bright, answering. "And yet my heart senses that evil shall come of this ere the end, but whether it be for you or me or mayhap for another, I cannot tell." But she said no more and did not hinder him.

When Dior heard of his father's intent, a great desire came upon him, for he had never seen any land beyond Tol Galen and he longed to go with Beren. But this Beren was loath to grant for Dior was yet young, but at last he consented. "For," he said, "it is not good that any of the house of Bëor should linger in comfort when Morgoth might be overthrown at last, but this I do command, that you will not come to Taur-nu-Fuin at first until I have sought out the safest paths. In Nargothrond you may dwell for a while for I wish to speak to Felagund and perhaps enlist his help."

And at last there came the day when they were to depart and Lúthien stood in the doorway with her shadowy hair about her as a cloak and her face was grim. "You are bold, Barahir's son," she said, "but beware ever the guiles of Morgoth and return to me swiftly when you are done."

And Beren kissed her, saying, "Many shadows have passed over us, loveliest of elven maids, and we have ever come out unharmed and so shall it be this time. But you also should beware the snares of Morgoth for his eyes pierce much and may alight upon our isle ere the end." And then, taking up his sword, he left and with him went Dior and so they passed from Lúthien's sight and knowledge. But none of them saw the black crow that flew up from the trees and shot as an arrow towards the north.

And now the weeks passed slowly and no news came to Lúthien as she overlooked Adurant, but the waters brought her no tale of either her husband or her son. Sometimes she would go through the woods as the night came on and there she would sing in the fair glades even as she once did in Doriath, but her songs were not as they once were for she uttered only words of woe and loss and darkness and ever the shadow of evil grew upon her heart.


	2. Luthien's Capture

Chapter 2: Lúthien's Capture

The season waned and autumn came with a harsh whisper of fell deeds from the north, but Lúthien heeded them not. No longer did she sing under the stars for they were veiled and long she sat by her fire and gazed upon it in silence. But one night a great wind blew out of the north and with it came storm clouds of Morgoth that flickered with lightening and sent great torrents of rain down to torment the earth. Lúthien lingered by the window and gazed out upon the fury of the great storm, but then she turned and sat by the hearth where her fire glimmered with a bright light as if in mockery of Morgoth's designs.

And Lúthien fell then into a deep slumber, but her dreams were troubled and it seemed to her that she saw Beren surrounded by wolves, defending the slain form of Dior, and about them a storm raged. And as Beren himself was slain, he cried aloud a single word, "Tinúviel," before he fell beneath the monsters that had been sent to waylay him and had completed at last their deadly work.

A sudden sound woke Lúthien from her dreadful dreams and, rousing herself, she looked about in fear and bewilderment, but then the sound came again and she knew it to be a knock at the door. But she was cautious and the dream was still heavy upon her so she opened the door but a little, fearing that it was some fell servant of Morgoth sent to catch her even as they had caught Beren in her dream.

But she saw standing there no monster, but a living man, weary as from long journeying and wet from the fierce storm. Old he seemed for his matted hair was grey and his back was bent. Grey was his raiment as well and tattered so that it gave him but little protection from the storm. Trembling he stood, cold and weary, but the glint of his eyes was of one with a proud spirit that is not easily bent to another's will. As the light of Lúthien's fire fell across his face, he looked up upon the glory of the elven maid, and spoke in a voice aged and hoarse. "Long have I wandered without food or rest and this storm should be the death of me, if I am not permitted to find comfort, however brief it may be. And so I beg you to allow me a respite from this cruel weather."

Lúthien perceived that he was old and hungry, yet proud and strong, and a small flicker of doubt came across her mind, thinking that here might be a servant of the Enemy indeed, but her own power was very great and she thought to herself that he could not overcome her in such a state as he was in so she opened wide the door and he came slowly in and seated himself close by the fire to warm himself. But as Lúthien turned to close the door, she did not see that the fire leapt up before the stranger as a dog leaps up before its master.

Turning then, Lúthien sought out food and drink for the comfort of the stranger and bade him eat with a smile and he, taking the proffered gifts, smiled and thanked her. And then she sat close by, solemn and still, waiting for him to finish so that she might question him. And when he was done, she turned her elven gaze to his eyes and asked of him, "What is your name and what brings you, wandering, to Tol Galen, which is far indeed from any dwellings of Men."

And he answered her straight ways, saying. "My name is Halmor of the house of Haleth and indeed you may ask what brings me, a weary wanderer, to this fair isle. Long years ago I fought in Dagor Bragollach, but Morgoth was the victor and had little mercy on those that he captured in his many snares. Years I spent in Angband under the Dark Lord's eyes and thus did I become as you see me know, aged beyond my years and ragged, a stranger to all and a lonesome wanderer. And yet, Morgoth may at times forget his many prisoners when his dark mind is given to more pressing matters, and thus it was that I came again into the free world and looked upon Beleriand. But my people I could not find for Haleth's folk are wanderers and so I went south. But I was pursued by this storm so that great fear came over me that my escape had been noticed and that Morgoth's anger waxed against me so I fled long and came at last blindly to this isle, seeing your light from afar."

Upon hearing his tale, pity came over Lúthien and she grieved that Morgoth should thus treat a man and yet still there was doubt in her mind, for Morgoth was cunning and if Halmor had indeed spent many years in Angband, then it was possible that the Vala might have swayed his mind as he was wont to do. But no ill had Halmor showed her as yet so she gave him all that she could think of that might be of comfort to him and he accepted her gifts with thankfulness and grace. "For you must be Lúthien, Elwë's daughter, fairest of Iluvatar's children," said he. And she answered him, saying that she was indeed and long they spoke and she questioned him concerning his people and of Angband.

At length he spoke saying. "The lord of my people gave me a task to do before I came to Angband and partly it is for this reason that I have wandered so far. I had not spoken to you of it before, but now I speak, perceiving that you may help me greatly in this mission for I desire to obey my lord's behest at all costs."

But Lúthien faltered for as Halmor spoke, she caught the glance of his eyes and it was dark. So she stood and he also stood and reached out his hand as if to take her by the wrist. But as he moved, his hand passed close by the fire and the flames leapt up in their hearth, wild and untamable, and Halmor was wreathed in them, but they harmed him not. And Lúthien leapt from him with sudden fear as she cried aloud, "I know you."

But Halmor merely laughed and, flinging back his cloak, stood, taller than he had before, and he began to change his form as one sheds a garment and, behold, his hair was long and black as a raven's wing, his face pale and proud, and his form, tall and straight. More fair than the elves was he and yet he was dark and terrible and the light that flashed from his flaming eyes smote like lightening. He was clothed in shadow, about his brow was a crown of iron and gold, and a long sword of deadly might was beside him. No longer did he seem as one powerless and frail, but as one that wields such might that may destroy all against whom it is turned.

Lúthien indeed knew him and she drew back in fear and torment of mind with a cry of, "Sauron!"

The fell spirit of Morgoth turned his terrible gaze upon her and smote her down with it as he laughed. "Indeed, Lúthien, and I know you as well for we have met before and no little pain shall you feel for the shame you forced me to suffer before the gates of Tol-in-Gaurhoth for I do not forget easily such things."

But Lúthien was indeed Thingol's daughter and had great strength of mind and body so as Sauron spoke, she seized up a sword and pointed it at the Maia, crying. "You forget that it was I that was victorious on the bridge, not you, O Evil One. You are a deceiver and a liar and yet I think I know now what mission it is that your lord sent you on. Were you not commanded to take me captive, even as you were commanded all those years ago upon Tol-in-Gaurhoth?"

But Sauron merely laughed again and said, "Stronger have I become and you do not have your hound or your husband here this day. Great may be the power of Lúthien, Thingol's daughter, but greater and older is the power of Morgoth, the power that I wield. Vengeance will be mine."

But Lúthien leapt lightly forward as a hind, her sword glinting with the wild fire glimmer to strike at Sauron while he was at ease, but the lieutenant of Morgoth caught her in his power and bound her with his will so that she was helpless before him. And Lúthien knew that she had been sorely deceived and that this then was the evil she had foreseen and she wept that her fate was at hand. But then the cold terror of darkness fell upon her and she collapsed as Sauron swept her up and bore her away from Tol Galen with a fell laugh upon his lips.


	3. Sauron's Prisoner

Chapter 3: Sauron's Prisoner

Now much had befallen Beren and Dior in the long weeks following their departure from Tol Galen. Beren knew well those hidden paths of Taur-nu-Fuin and they rested at times in Tarn Aeluin, although Beren was loathe to linger in the place where his father had been murdered. Felagund had aided them and twenty huntsmen of the elves followed Beren and much good they did in those lands for the orcs had not forgotten the dread sword of Barahir's avenging son from the days before Lúthien had come. Dior's sword arm grew strong for he was young and proud, the son of Camlost and Tinúviel. Beren did as Barahir had done, driving back Morgoth's armies with keen swords and swift arrows and he was well pleased with all he did.

But at length he felt the loss of his beloved Lúthien and desired more than anything to return to her so one day he came to Nargothrond and there greeted King Felagund. "Many months have I done my part in this war and I do now desire to return to Tol Galen," he said, "but I thank you for all the aid you have given me. Perhaps Morgoth shall give you some respite now for fear of the harsh swords of Beren and Felagund."

And Felagund embraced him as a brother, saying. "I shall miss you as I missed your father when he left upon his perilous missions, but at least I shall be able to rest at peace, knowing that you are safe. Send my greetings to Lúthien, fairest of elven children." So Beren and Dior left and came at last to Tol Galen. But great was their sorrow when they found their house empty for there was no trace of Lúthien, and a dread fell over the heart of Beren as he looked upon the desolate island that held no trace of a living creature. A darkness hung about the house as if a terrible evil had linger there. Now Beren knew that the doom Lúthien had spoken of had truly fallen and that Morgoth's power had touched Lúthien Tinúviel, but wither she had been taken he could not tell. So in great anguish of mind he returned to Felagund and there sought his help.

"Indeed, Morgoth has a cunning mind and a long hand," said Felagund, "and right you are to fear for your fair wife, but I fear that little may be done until you discover where she has been hidden. For Morgoth has long coveted this jewel and he will keep her safe and hidden beyond the eyes of mortals."

"What then would you bid me do?" Beren asked. "For long years ago she rescued me from the dark terror without a thought to her own welfare and I am inclined to do likewise. For Morgoth ruins all that he touches and I am loath to see my own wife become as one who is in darkness without hope or memory of light."

And Felagund answered him, saying, "Nay Beren, I do not council you to abandon her, but to go about her rescue with wisdom. I shall aid you in this quest and mayhap Huan will accompany us for he loves Lúthien greatly."

And Beren was satisfied with this offer although his heart still mourned that his folly had brought Lúthien to this dread fate.

And at last the company of elves, led by Felagund, with Beren, Dior, and Huan following closely, came to the house upon the isle, but still the horror of dark magic hung upon the air. Huan, at the smell of the place, bayed loudly for that bold hound knew that the same one had been there as he had fought upon the bridge of Tol-in-Gaurhoth, but he could not speak and warn Beren.

But Felagund was wise and he said. "Huan knows the answers to these riddles so I say that we should follow him to whatever place he may lead for perhaps Lúthien in nearby." And Huan leapt forward, followed by all that company.

~o~o~

Dread had long ago fallen upon fair Minas Tirith, and the isle of Tol-in-Gaurhoth was shrouded in the blackness of Morgoth. After the coming of Lúthien and the rescue of Beren from the dark dungeons, the isle had lain for a time at peace, untouched by evil, and the walls of the tower remained thrown down by the power of Thingol's daughter. But Morgoth was unwilling to leave the pass to his enemies, and ere long, fell beasts crept again amongst the fallen stones, and when he deemed the time right, Morgoth sent back to Gaurhoth its former lieutenant, and the tower was rebuilt and Sauron's power re-established. Tall was the tower and piercing the eyes that watched ever the domain of the Lord of Werewolves who sat in the midst of the darkness, wreathed in flame and deadly might. Choking coils of black smoke rose ever from the burning torches surrounding his throne and no light penetrated that evil power. Here Lúthien, bound and captive, awaited her fate at the hands of Beleriand's cruel lord.

A great cage had been built and placed to one side of the throne and here Lúthien was kept, trembling as a wild animal that has never before lost its freedom. Wrapped in a cloak of grey and shrouded in her black hair she waited silently, her keen eyes ever searching for an escape and ever being denied, for Sauron's eyes were always upon her.

There he sat, gazing upon the elven maid, but all her glory and loveliness were lost upon him for he only saw the reward of great power that Morgoth had promised him in return for Lúthien. He sat in silence, wreathed in his own black thoughts, but ever and anon the faint flicker of a smile would cross his lips as he contemplated that reward and the fate of the elven jewel that was before him.

But even as that fell gaze smote her, Lúthien feared not, for she knew that Beren would soon hear of her imprisonment and that no spirit, however fearful it would be would stand before Barahir's bold son and his fair wife. And she knew also that Dior would be at his side and she doubted not the Felagund would come to the rescue of an old friend.

And yet, Sauron was haughty and did not fear them for he said as he watched her, "Think you that your dear husband shall come to your rescue? Indeed, this is foolery, for was it not I that kept him prisoner all those years ago? And he would not have escaped had it not been for that fiend in dog form which fought with me. Yes, Beren shall come for you, but he will be mine, even as you are, and Morgoth will be even more pleased to have both Lúthien and the son of Barahir who has caused him so much grief." But Lúthien did not answer Sauron's taunts.

Although Sauron slept not for he was a spirit that needed no rest, still others duties called him away from his throne, so he left Lúthien alone in the dark hall, there to brood over her predicament. And Lúthien feared now that Sauron spake true, that Beren would come and would most likely be taken captive, so she determined to escape by her own devices. Since she was a lady of great power, having Maian blood within her veins, she worked a great magic and strove against the magic of Sauron that had closed the door of her cage, for no lock and key did Sauron need to hold one captive. Great was her struggle, for that dark magic was mighty, but at long last the cage opened for her and she stepped out into the hall. But Lúthien feared that Sauron would return and she knew that no amount of her magic would save her from his wrath.

Lúthien threw about her shoulders her magic cloak which she had woven so many years ago when she was her father's prisoner. She knew that garbed thus the servants of Sauron would fail to see her as she crept through the darkened halls of the fortress, but she knew not the way out, so she wandered in dread, fearing that Sauron would soon discover the manner of her escape.

Dark were the halls and chambers and fell the magic that haunted them. Lúthien's spirit was drained of power so that she was weakened and came close to despair. No light met her eyes and all around her the shadows of evil pressed in as if to crush her. After many hours of wandering, Lúthien fell in a faint and lay upon the floor, shrouded in her cloak.


	4. Felagund's Cunning

Chapter 4: Felagund's Cunning

On the bank opposite Tol-in-Gaurhoth, Beren stood with Felagund and his son, Dior. "So," he said, "that foul spirit, Sauron, has taken Lúthien. Huan has led us well, but what contrivance shall rescue her from such darkness?"

Felagund gazed long upon the isle and at last he said, "I doubt not that Lúthien will attempt an escape although how successful it can be when Sauron is about, I do not know. Sauron is cunning in his ways and will doubtlessly be awaiting you to catch you in his snare even as he has caught Lúthien. For Morgoth would reward Sauron with much power should both Lúthien and Beren come into his hands. Therefore, let Huan and myself go forth and discover where Sauron has imprisoned Lúthien."

And, although he was loath to let his friend go forth into peril, Beren saw the wisdom of the elven king's words, so he stayed upon the bank with Dior, while Felagund and Huan went towards the vast bridge upon which Lúthien had fought Sauron. There they waited in great anguish of mind while overhead it grew darker and still there was no sign of their friends. And as night fell, a great cry of rage rang from the highest tower and Beren leapt up. "They have been caught!" he cried.

But Dior said, "Nay, Father, I do not think that it is so. Rather, I think that my mother has escaped the grasp of her captor."

"Perhaps that is so," replied Beren. But fear still clouded his thoughts.

At long last, Felagund returned and with him, Huan. "Heard you that cry?" said Felagund. "I think that Lúthien the Fair has gone missing."

"They will already be searching for her throughout the tower," said Beren, "and will be blind to us. Now, methinks, is the time to make our attack."

"Nay, Beren," said Felagund, "haste is unwise. But, methinks, a diversion would not be out of place. If Lúthien is indeed loose in the tower, then it will do us little good to seek her, for we know not where to look. The tower is large and filled with our foes so we could not get far. Rather, let her make her own way out, aided by her shadowy cloak that she wears often. And, if she had no fear of pursuit, I think she would find her way out with ease."

"But how shall we draw out the forces of Sauron, for we number but four," said Beren. "Surely we shall be caught, and what then should we do for Lúthien?"

"But list to me," said Felagund, "and I will tell you what we shall do."

~o~o~

Great and terrible was the rage of Sauron when he saw that his prisoner had escaped from his grasp, and he bent all his dark mind on the recapturing of his jewel. Werewolves he sent forth and orcs, along with vampires to search while he himself stood at the top of his tower, brooding. "For," he thought, "they shall soon bring her back and then I shall punish her greatly. She cannot flee far in the fortress where I rule as Lord." But not one of his servants brought him news of Lúthien.

And as he gazed out the window, his eyes clouded in thought, a cry came up from the bank below, a mighty challenge that stung his pride and his evil heart. "Come Sauron," it said, "and I shall give you another beating upon this bridge as I gave you all those years ago. Can you still feel my teeth at your neck, vile spirit? Do you remember how my mistress sent you crawling to your master while I snapped at your heels? Yes, Sauron, I am Huan and I am ready for you." And at that a loud baying went up.

Indeed, Sauron did remember the strength of that grip, that hold he could not break. He remembered the fear that had taken him and he remembered most of all the shame he had suffered, and the anger that he had felt all those years ago returned so that he flew into a great rage. He summoned all his servants from their task and they came with him to the bridge for even in his anger, Sauron was cautious and he feared that he might once again feel that terrible grip on his throat.

And Lúthien too heard the voice and she knew it to be the voice of Felagund, not of Huan, but when she heard the baying, she knew that Huan was with him. And with them, she doubted not was her husband and son. She rose from her hiding when she realized that she was truly alone and that all Sauron's servants had gone forth with their master to answer Felagund's challenge. Because of Felagund's voice, she now knew in what direction to traverse, so she carried on with a renewed spirit.

~o~o~

Now, when Sauron emerged on the bridge, Huan was not there to meet him, and Sauron, in his pride, thought that Huan had become faint of heart, so he was even more determined to kill him. So, when he heard again the baying of Huan in the woods, he followed it, leaving but a few orcs to guard the gate.

But as he vanished into the woods with his great host, Beren and Dior leapt forth from the shadows, slaying the guards, as they rushed into the tower. Without a thought for themselves, they flew through those dark halls calling out Lúthien's name all the while. And at long last, they heard an answer and there was Lúthien coming towards them from the end of the long hall. Happy was that meeting, as Lúthien embraced both husband and son. They made good their escape for Sauron was still in the woods, chasing phantoms and shadows. So, Beren told Lúthien of Felagund's scheme, saying, "Sauron's pride shall ever be his downfall. He shall not catch Huan or Felagund, and neither shall he have us. Come, let us meet with the bold Felagund and the brave Huan and see how they have angered the Lord of Tol-in-Gaurhoth."

And so they found their friends in hiding and watched with mirth as Sauron followed shadows created by Felagund's power. And, laughing, Felagund said, "See how he takes my bait. It is strange that he who creates so many phantoms and shadows of his own should be beguiled by his own craft."

And then, when they grew weary of watching, they left and returned to Nargothrond, where they dwelt with the elves, for they saw the folly of returning to Tol Galen where Sauron knew that they dwelt. And so they were happy, living amongst friends and neither Sauron nor Morgoth troubled them ever again. And so thus was a story ended where darkness again was conquered and light shone out o'er Beleriand.

The End


End file.
